Orthopedic surgeons frequently desire smoother cut surfaces than they have been able to consistently obtain by sawing a section of bone, e.g., for secure engagement with a suitable prosthesis. Sometimes surgeons attempt to smooth out a freshly cut surface by running the side of the saw blade along the surface, possibly leading to bone necrosis (i.e., bone cell death) due to overheating if the saw is run too long. However, if the surgeon does not obtain a sufficiently smooth surface the time required for the patient's recovery may be increased, the strength of a bond between the bone and a prosthesis may be impaired, and the reliability of the prosthesis may even be jeopardized. If the surface is so uneven that substantial portions of the bone remain unloaded, the unloaded portion of the bone may resorb or dissolve into the body, causing further weakening of the bone and the bond between the bone and prosthesis.